MorgenGrauen
by Keeline
Summary: -Spielt vor Accessoire- In Teil I bekamen wir einen kleinen Einblick in das morgendliche Martyrum unseres geliebten Giftmischers. Doch wie kamen Albus und er eigentlich zu den Blumenfeen? Sevs POV.
1. Zu Spät

_**Ich nehme hierbei Bezug auf eure Reviews aus Accessoire.

* * *

**_

**XiaoGui  
**Du wünschst dir was längeres mit Severus und bonbonfarbenen Feen? Kannst du haben. #smirk#

* * *

**  
Shelley**  
#Hust!# Du willst Severus also auf biegen und Brechen eine Elfe andrehen, hm? Eine Schwarze, vielleicht. Mhnn... Währe das nicht eine Doxy? Sehen aus wie Feen sind aber schwarz. Haben auch doppelt so viele Arme und Beine wie diese. Mögen es kalt was es in den Kerkern ja garantiert das ganze Jahr über ist. Zudem sind sie streitlustiger und beißen auch mal ganz gerne zu wenn ihnen was nicht passt. Das erinnert doch ein wenig an Severus selbst, oder? #mir das Lachen verbeiße#  
Und was englische Begriffe angeht... Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Aber du musst doch zugeben das Headmaster beeindruckender klingt als Direktor. Werde es mir in Zukunft trotzdem verkneifen. Genauso wie das #seufz# ZTM.

* * *

**  
Mogli the Witch**  
Wie sich Severus mit Feen vertragen würde, vor allem in seinen geheiligten Privaträumen wirst du in den folgenden Chaps verfolgen können. Und vom Wesen her sind die kleinen Dinger wirklich recht ausgelassen. Was Snape ziemlich missfallen dürfte.

* * *

**  
Nontwins** und/oder **Little Nadeshiko**

Wünschst es dir also wie XiaoGui auch etwas länger. Beziehungsweise mehr. Nunja, da kann ich helfen. Bin gespannt wie´s dir gefällt. Dein Lob freut mich übrigens. :D

Hm.. Wo kann man Feen aufbewahren?  
- In Keksdosen die dann allerdings leer sind wenn man sie wieder aufmacht und nur noch ein paar Krümel von Puderzucker und Glasur sind übrig.  
- Oder zu Weinachten in einem Tannenbaum. Sieht sehr hübsch aus. Generell in den Zimmerpflanzen.  
- Als Dekoration bei Festen.  
- Als Nachtlichter.  
- Hm.. Um Nachrichten zu übermitteln. Nur Rote im Fenster heißt das man noch eine Strafarbeit leisten muß. Heute also nicht zum Streiche aushecken kommen kann. Und nur grüne Feen bedeuten das die Luft rein ist. Irgendwie so. Währen bei den Zwillingen garantiert beliebt. Vielseitig einsetzbar ohne Zweifel.

Würde mich freuen wenn du die Story hier mit weiterverfolgst. :-)

* * *

**x-Eulchen-x und Simpathex  
**#freu# Danke, danke. Für die Lieben Worte und das Feedback als solches. :D Es währe zumindest EINE mögliche Erklärung, nicht wahr?

* * *

**Besserweiss  
**Albus hat wirklich einen Süßigkeiten-Fimmel. Wenn ich alleine an seine Passwörter zum Büro denke. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern das es jemals was nicht zuckerhaltiges gewesen währe. Entsprechend sind bestimmt auch seine Essvorlieben. Wengleich er gar nicht füllig ist... #hmmm# Frage mich womit er sich fitt hält. Schließlich ist er ja schon über 150 Jahre alt.Vielleicht traut sich Gevatter Tod auch nicht an diesen Zucker- Junkey heran. Dieser Würde ihn vermutlich mit den Worten begrüßen: "Ah, Gevatter Tod. Wie nett das du auf einen Tee vorbei kommst. Ein Zitronendrop?" #smirk# **

* * *

**

**Lorelei Lee  
**Ich bin immer gerne behilflich. Und wenn es dir den Einstieg in den Tag verschönert hat dann habe ich wohl gute Arbeit geleistet. :-)Ich fürchte zwar das er - Sev - im Folgenden etwas OOC wirken dürfte aber zu Albus war er ja schon immer etwas handzahmer als gegenüber der restlichen Menschheit. Vermutlich habe ich einfach zuviel Ravendancer abbekommen.. Ihre Geschichten verleiten zum Glauben an herzlich freundliche Snape / Dumbledore Beziehungen. Ähm, auf einer Vater/Sohn ähnlichen Ebene.

**

* * *

**

**Herzlichen Dank moch mal an alle für die vielen ermunternden Kommentare. #alle durchknuddle#**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören Rowlings. Bis auf die Blumenkinder, die gehören dem Volksmund.  
AN: Ich fürchte ich bin nicht ausgelastet genug wenn mir solche Ideen kommen. °arg°

**Morgen Grauen  
**_by Keeline_

Es war später Abend geworden, schon lange nach dem Zapfenstreich der Schüler doch das störte diesen Slytherin hier wenig. Er war kein Schüler mehr und vielmehr sollte sich jeder vor ihm in acht nehmen wenn man ihm zu dieser Stunde noch begegnete. Er schlug die Tür zu seinen Räumen hinter sich zu und machte einen Schwenk der eine ganze Reihe vorher darauf präparierte Schutzkreise und Banne über seine Wohnung legte. Eine alter und liebgewonnene Angewohnheit die ihm womöglich schon das eine oder andere mal vor Unheil bewahrt hatte. Niemand konnte mehr nun herein gelangen. Auch und besonders nicht die Schlossgeister.

Snapes Tageswerk war Heute lang gewesen und er im Grunde rechtschaffend erschöpft. Dennoch würde er noch nicht zu Bett gehen, er hatte noch zu arbeiten. Neben seiner Tätigkeit als Lehrer hatte er auch noch Verpflichtungen dem Orden gegenüber und das nicht mal als einziges. So nahm er sich seine Utensilien zusammen und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch um einige Dokumente zu überarbeiten. Die Feder kratzte in runden Bögen über das Pergament und ergoss ihr blauschwarzes Sekret aufs Weiß. Die Zeit rann dahin und als Snape aufblickte weil die Kaminuhr lauter als nötig schlug war es schon 3 Uhr in der früh. Verdammt! Morgen würde er wie gerädert sein wenn er sich jetzt noch hinlegte. Und es lohnte sich für knapp 3 Stunden ohnehin nicht mehr. Also ging er zu seinen privaten Vorräten und nahm sich einen Trank heraus der ihn zumindest zeitweilig von seinem Schlafbedürfnis ablenken würde. Er konnte ja Morgen - nein richtiger heute Abend - dafür etwas früher in die Lacken schlüpfen.

Die magische Flüssigkeit war etwas scharf, und unwillkürlich musste er nachschlucken aber das war es wert. Nun hatte er noch ein paar zusätzliche Stunden und konnte dafür den kommenden Abend über ganz seinen eigenen Interessen nachgehen. Doch dafür musste er jetzt noch etwas tun und setzte sich zurück zu seinen Unterlagen.  
Zeit tickte fort und Snape schloss irgendwann im Morgengrauen den Aktendeckel. Endlich fertig. Unwillig rieb er sich die brennenden Augen. Dafür musste er auch noch was entwickeln. Das neben dem Körper auch der Geist ohne Schlaf auskam.

Er glaubte aus dem Nachbarzimmer einen leisen Laut gehört zu haben. Was Unsinn war, niemand konnte hier herein gelangen. Aber nur weil etwas nicht sein durfte hieß das nicht das es nicht sein konnte.  
Also pirschte er sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab zur Wohnzimmertür. Lautlos weiterte er den schmalen Spalt mit 2 Fingern noch etwas mehr und spähte in das dunkle Zimmer. Und da sah er sie. Schwach von innen leuchtend standen da eine Handvoll Feen auf seiner Schellackplatten Kommode und kicherten und tändelten. Eine von ihnen trat ganz nah an den Rand, sah nach unten und hüpfte dann in den für sie subjektiven Abgrund. Am schlimmsten war für Snape in diesem Moment das er fast meinte sie Jeronymoo rufen zu hören. Sie zögerte so lang als möglich und erst als nicht mehr als ein oder 2 Handspannen zum Boden fehlten entfaltete sich ein Taschentuch und sie segelte an diesem improvisierten Fallschirm sanft zur Erde. Ihre oder seine - wobei Feen Neutrum waren - Freunde standen am Rand und sahen bewundernd hinterher; ausgelassen plaudernd.

Snape lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand seines Arbeitszimmers und schloss die Augen. "Ich schlafe nicht genug. Jetzt sehe ich schon Kamikaze Feen." Er zitierte in seinen Kopf einige komplizierte chemische Formeln. Dann die oberer Reihe der Elemente und war zufrieden als er alles problemlos nennen konnte. Schön, er hatte also nicht vollständig den Verstand verloren. Er sah erneut in den anderen Raum und sie waren immer noch da. Ein gutes Dutzend verflixter Blumenfeen. Mit winzigen durchsichtigen Schmetterlingsflügeln, bonbonfarben von innen heraus leuchtend, passend zu ihrer pflanzlichen Kleidung aus Blütenblättern. Die Köpfe zumeist von wilden Locken umgeben. Und das ganze vielleicht 5 Zentimeter groß. Das letzte mal das er eine lebende Blumenfee gesehen hatte war in seinem 7ten Lebensjahr. Kurz nachdem er sich von seinem imaginären Freund einem blauen Panther getrennt hatte.

Sie konnten einfach nicht real sein, es gab laut wissenschaftlich anerkannten Studien keine Blumenfeen. Und doch sah er welche. Severus konnte nicht sicher sein ob es sich nicht um eine Halluzination handelte. Dafür brauchte er eine zusätzliche Meinung. Entschlossen - so wie mit allem wenn er sich erst mal dafür entschieden hatte - stieß er die Tür auf und schoss ein Immobilis Totalis in die Richtung der Miniaturwesen. Er traf nicht eins obwohl sie so nah beieinander gestanden hatten sie waren einfach zu klein aber das jenige das mit seinem Fallschirm/Taschentuch für Furore gesorgt hatte war ja immer noch unten am Boden während die auf dem Schrank schon längst davongehuscht waren. Sie raffte gerade sein Taschentuch an sich doch Snape war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr. Sie ließ den Stoff fallen und versuchte wegzulaufen, wegen der Schnüre konnte sie ihre Flügel nicht entfalten doch er stellte sich einfach auf das grüne Tuch und sie landete unsanft auf den Allerwertesten als es sie plötzlich zurückriss. Schnell versuchte sie die Knoten zu lösen doch da hatte der Mensch schon ein Congnac Glas über sie gestülpt. Hilflos schlugen die kleinen Fäustchen gegen das Glas und sie sah ihn aus ihren großen dunklen Augen an. "Oh nein, meine Liebe. Ich lasse dich so schnell nicht mehr gehen. Erst mal will ich herausfinden ob du real bist. Und wenn du real bis werde ich für mich die Beweise geltend machen können ein neues magisches Wesen entdeckt zu haben."  
So hatte sich das winzige Ding den Abend bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Von einem Riesen gefangen genommen werden der sonst was mit einem tun konnte.

Snape ging aus dem Zimmer und suchte einen alten Finkenkäfig den er noch irgendwo haben musste. Das Gitter war dicht genug um sie darin zu halten. Unter dem Glas würde sie irgendwann ersticken. Als er zurück kam sah er wie ein paar andere Feen versuchten das Glas umzustoßen und die Ihre zu befreien. Natürlich hatten sie keine Chance, das überstieg ihre Kräfte bei weitem so klein wie sie waren. Ob er versuchen sollte noch ein paar zu fangen? Sie waren so in ihren Bemühungen vertieft. Aber andererseits taten sie ihm auch leid. Ihre Freundin war gefangen und sie konnten nichts tun um sie aus dieser Falle zu befreien. Unvorsicht wurde nun mal bestraft in dieser Welt.

Etwas lauter als beim üblichen, geräuschlosen Schleichen kam er nun ins Zimmer zurück und sie hasteten wieder weg. Auch die kleine Blaue die er gefangen hatte wich in dem Glas vor ihm zurück bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen die durchsichtige Barriere stieß. Er stellte den geöffneten Käfig auf den Boden, sprach ein Immobilis über die Fee, dann ein Wingardium Leviosa und dirigierte sie ohne die Flügel zu berühren in das Metallgestell. Er wollte sie schließlich nicht verletzen und sie wirkten so feingespinstig.  
Als sie drinnen und die Tür geschlossen war beendete er die Flüche mit einem Finite Incatatem. Sie hatte nun wirklich Angst vor ihm in anbetracht dessen was er getan hatte und wozu er in der Lage war. Das geknotete Geschirr hatte sie inzwischen abstreift wickelte sich nun aber schutzsuchend in das Taschentuch das mit hinein bewegt worden war.  
Snape sah auf seine Armbanduhr. 5 Uhr Morgens. Das war verdammt früh. Trotzdem legte er ein Abdecktuch über den Käfig und verließ seine Wohnung, sich der besorgten Blicke im Rücken durch die anderen Feen nur allzu bewusst.  
Wenn sie nicht real war musste er sich wohl mit einem Psychologen zusammen setzen.

_**

* * *

**_

_**TBC**_

**Feedback?  
**Meinung oder  
Kommentare?


	2. Zu Früh

**Shelley **

So, ich hoffe das ich im Aktuellen Teil angenehmere Zeilenabstände/Absätze gemacht habe. Im ersten habe ich es auch noch nachgebessert. Bin ja immer für konstruktive Kritik oder Vorschläge zu haben.

Und ja, du willst Sev mit kleinen Blumenfeen beglücken. Meintest du zumindest in Accessoire. Da könnte er deiner Meinung nach ruhig ein Paar Schwarze (Hm.. Können die denn dann leuchten? Vielleicht so dünkelblau oder auch ultraviolett was man ja dann leider nicht sieht) oder ein Paar Slytherin Grüne Elfen abbekommen. :D

Wegen der Rechtschreibfehler die du mir genant hast habe ich auch noch mal Nachgeschaut und es in Ordnung gebracht. An einer Stelle - Lautlos - auch etwas anders formuliert so das es eindeutiger ist.  
Ich bin dir für diese Hinweise übrigens sehr dankbar. Damit kann ich arbeiten. #dich drück#

Der Plott ist etwas fluffig aber ich finds ganz niedlich und nach einigen ziemlich traurigen Snape Geschichten die ich hier las brauchte ich das einfach mal wieder.

* * *

**  
Pe **

#Smirk# Besser Feen als rosa Elefanten und weiße Mäuse, oder?  
Irgendwann dreht jeder von uns durch wenn er zuviel Stress hat. Und Snapes Arbeit für den Orden, die anstrengenden Treffen bei Voldy und dann auch noch diese verdammten nervtötenden Bälger unterrichten zu müssen... # Sev tätschle # Ist doch sehr anstrengend. Da ist er mit Elfen noch ganz gut bedient, oder?

Und nur eine Fee, Pe? Such mal lieber ein bisschen in deinem Zimmer. So wie ich diese Blumenkinder kenne kommt eine nur selten alleine.

* * *

**  
Maginisha**

#mir huscht ein leichtes Rosé über die Wangen# Nicht SOLCHE roten Lichter! #kicher# Auch wenn die Weasleys arm sind würden Fred und George sicher nicht solche Wege Einschlagen um Kapital für ihren Laden zusammen zu kriegen. Oder? Wenngleich sie im Doppelpack gewiss im Bett in der Lage sind restlos jeden zu erschöpfen.  
(Habe ich schon erwähnt das ich Plotbunnys hasse?) #drop#

#mich auch über dein Lob zur Handlung freue#

Die Elfe würde bestimmt auch die Keksdose als Versteck wählen. Nur das es wenn sie festgestellt hat das es da was zu essen gibt nicht lange alleine Bleiben würde. Klimpernde, Summende Mundpropaganda würde ruck zuck ihre Ganze Familie zusammenrufen.

Sprechen können die Elfen leider nicht. Zumindest nicht mit Menschen. Sie können sie zwar verstehen aber nicht selbst reden. Untereinander verständigen sie sich mit Sum und Glockenlauten.  
Wengleich mir deine Idee gefällt wie Sev ihre Körpersprache durch eine Lupe hindurch zu enträtseln versucht.

Hm.. Weihnachtlich? Eigentlich hatte ich diese Story irgendwann im Sommer geschrieben. Nur nicht gepostet weil sie mir zu fluffig vorkam. Aber wies aussieht sind Blumenelfen beliebter als ich dachte. Es scheint euch ja doch recht gut zu gefallen. :D

PS: Danke für den "Congnac"

* * *

**  
Lorelei Lee**

lächel Ich freue mich immer über Feedback. Das motiviert ungemein und lässt mich auch schneller Posten. Scheinbar manchmal zu schnell, ich hab dein FB ganz knapp verpasst. Aber macht ja nichts, ich reich einfach nach.

* * *

_  
Kapitel 2_:** Zu Früh**

Der steinerne Golem, der den Eingang bewachte, wich gehorsam zur Seite auch wenn er über die frühe Störung missmutig war. Die gewundene Treppe trug Snape nach oben und er trat ins Büro des Direktors ein.  
Alle Bilder schliefen noch und so gelangte er ungestört in das Empfangszimmer, in dem der Direktor seine Besucher zu unterhalten pflegte und klopfte von hier aus an die Tür, die zu Dumbledores privaten Räumen führte. Er kannte den Weg gut und so machte ihm das Dämmerlicht nichts aus. Es gab keine Antwort; also drückte er den Türgriff nach unten und huschte unerlaubt hinein. Durch den Vorflur ins Wohnzimmer, durchs Ankleidezimmer zum Schlafzimmer. Hier klopfte er erneut an und nun war von drinnen ein unbestimmtes Murmeln zu hören.  
Severus öffnete auch diese Tür und bewegte sich lautlos zum Bett in dem sein Direktor und langjähriger Freund lag.  
Sachte schüttelte er Albus an der Schulter.  
"Albus? Ich weiß es ist früh und es tut mir auch leid dich zu stören aber ich brauche deine Hilfe."  
Der weißbärtige Zauberer öffnete die Augen und blinzelte ihn an. "Severus Kind, du weißt doch das ich immer für dich da bin." Er blinzelte zum Wecker, lüpfte etwas die Augenbrauen. "Egal zu welcher Zeit. Aber was hast du denn, ist etwas passiert?"  
Snape zog das Tuch vom Käfig und hielt ihn auf Brüsthöhe. Da er vor dem Bett kniete konnte der Direktor gut hinein sehen. Er müsste jetzt eigentlich ein kleines blaues Blumenkind entdecken das sich furchtsam an das Gitter krallte.  
"Severus ich sehe nichts."  
"Oh." Mit anderen Worten war er doch durchgedreht. Das war schlimm.  
Bettlacken raschelten leise als sich der Ältere zu seinem Nachttisch drehte.  
"Warte, ich brauche meine Brille."  
Severus Blick fuhr hoch. Natürlich, Albus war ja weitsichtig. Vielleicht gab es für ihn ja doch noch Hoffnung.  
Mit den halbmondförmigen Gläsern auf der Nase inspizierte der Ältere das Drahtgeflecht und wurde der kleinen Gefangenen gewahr.  
"Eine Blumenelfe. Wie putzig. Wo hast du sie denn her? Es ist Jahrzehnte her das ich eine gesehen habe. Es hieß sie wären ausgestorben."  
"Mir sagte man es gäbe generell keine."  
"Tja, ein Irrtum. In meiner Jugend gab es unzählige, wie Maikäfer. Sieh nur wie niedlich sie mit den Flügeln schlägt. Aber ich glaube sie hat Angst.  
Armes Ding. Wir tun dir doch nichts.  
Wie gesagt, wo hast du sie gefunden?"  
"Sie und ein paar Freunde haben in meinem Wohnzimmer herumgealbert. Ich dachte ich würde sie mir einbilden aber wenn du sie auch siehst..."  
Der Direktor war regelrecht verzückt über das kleine Wesen das nun nicht mehr ganz so panisch zurücksah.  
"Soll ich sie aus dem Fenster heraus freilassen?"  
Albus überlegte kurz. "Nein, sie würde den Weg zurück zu deinen Räumen und ihrer Familien nicht mehr finden. Sie wäre da draußen ganz alleine. Kannst du sie nicht wieder in deinem Wohnzimmer freilassen? Sie stören dich doch bestimmt kaum. Es wäre möglich das dies die letzten Blumenelfen sind."  
Snape dachte darüber nach. Er wollte nicht für das Aussterben einen ganzen Spezies verantwortlich sein. Aber warum unbedingt in seinen Räumen?  
"Kann ich nicht auch die anderen fangen und die ganze Bande dann hier in deinem Büro freilassen? Hier gibt es Tageslicht und Topfpflanzen was doch bestimmt noch viel besser für sie ist, hm?" Er wollte keine Elfen in seiner Wohnung. Wirklich nicht. Hauselfen o.k. Aber keine Blumenfeen.

Dumbledore war das glücklicherweise recht. Ihn störten die kleinen bonbonfarbenen Flügeldinger nicht und in seinen Regalen und hinter den Büchern wahren unzählige Verstecke wo sie sich einnisten konnten. Vorerst, ließ Severus die Elfe noch hier, sie stellten ihr lediglich einen Fingerhut mit Wasser und ein paar Kekse hinein sowie eine kleine Schachtel in der sie sich verstecken konnte. Dann ging er zurück in seine Wohnung und machte gezielt Jagd aus die übrigen Elfen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte schon ein halbes Dutzend. Die meisten blau oder grün, eine rosa. Dann fand er in seiner Snackschublade mit Kräckern ihr Nistlager. Das Weibchen´ samt 2 Babys zu fangen war simpelst und er tat sie vorsichtig zu den Anderen. Alle Feen hatten Angst und drängten sich zusammen. Wie sollten sie auch wissen das er ihnen nichts antun wollte?  
Später kurz bevor er zum Frühstück musste fing er seiner Einschätzung nach die letzte. Er hatte die gefundenen Schlafplätze gezählt die sie sich mit Watte und Stofftaschentüchern von ihm ausgestopft hatten, eine kleine Familie hatte einen Waschlappen Zweckentfremdet. Er trug die gut 15 Elfen - die Babys nicht mitgezählt - in einer Pappkiste hoch zu Albus und ließ sie unter dessen Aufsicht in seinem Büro frei. Augenblicklich huschten alle leuchtenden Kugeln heraus und schwirrten durch das Zimmer, verbargen sich in Nischen.  
Nun ließ Dumbledore auch noch ihren Erstling aus seinem Käfig und auch dieses blaue Lichtchen verschwand im gewaltigen Bücherregal. Tja, und jetzt?  
"Wenn du willst kannst du ihnen auch Watte hinlegen. Ich habe festgestellt das sie darin bevorzugt schlafen. Und sie essen gerne Kekse."  
"Ah." Das sollte bei Albus kein Problem sein. Für die Versorgung mit Nahrung war im Büro des naschhaften Rektors definitiv gesorgt.  
Beide verstummten und lauschten ein wenig dem leisen Läuten mit dem sich die neuen Bewohner verständigten und wohl feststellten ob alle vollständig waren.  
"So Severus, wollen wir jetzt essen gehen? Es wird Zeit fürs Frühstück."  
"Von mir aus."  
Sie verließen das Büro und widmeten sich ihren Tagesgeschäften, wobei Severus heilfroh war nun wieder der alleinige Bewohner seiner Raume zu sein.

* * *

**TBC **

Feedback?


	3. Kein Ende in Sicht

**Maginisha **

Ja, Dumbledore nennt Severus ´Kind´. Immerhin ist der Tränkemeister jung genug um dessen Sohn sein zu können. Und er mag Severus sehr gerne, ist sich seiner Rolle als väterlicher Freund bewusst. Allerdings.. Es war wirklich noch sehr früh. °

Severus Meinung zu den Flügellingen wird sich aber noch etwas bessern. So gaaaanz langsam.

WARUM die Elfen ausgerechnet im Kerker untergekrabbelt sind erkläre ich noch. Allerdings hat auch der Zufall seinen Teil getan.

Und Severus bekommt noch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest. Ein slytherinsches wie du dich so nett ausdrückst. Und er wird ihm gefallen. Selbst wenn ich ihn dazu zwingen muß. #MANISCH#

Und süß wird es ganz bestimmt, vielleicht auch etwas nostalgisch, mal sehen.

PS: Nein, Tarnumhang habe ich nicht gefunden. Da kam mir Blaise zuvor. Aber sag mal hat sich das zwischen ihm und Draco wieder eingerenkt? Dray war ja ganz schon gemein zu seinem Down-Class Freund. #murr#

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Pe **

Jap, ich versuche das ganze regelmäßig zu updaten. Auch wenn ich merke wie sich meine Figuren langsam verselbstständigen. Das ganze entwickelt sich schon wieder in eine Richtung die ich gar nicht beabsichtigt habe. Geht euch das bei schreiben auch manchmal so das ich hinterher merkt das ihr euch in einen ganz anderen Plot hineinmanövriert als geplant?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Shelley **

Hm, das du solche Schwierigkeiten beim fb´n hattest tut mir leid. Ist mir auch schon passiert das er irgendwelche Querelen macht und man alles noch mal tippen muß. Umso dankbarer bin ich das du dir die Mühe trotzdem gemacht hast um mich mit deinem Feedback zu erfreuen. #knuddel#

Oh, ich weiß das normalerweise ein Wasserspeier/Gargoyle vor Albus Tür Wache hält. Und das ein Golem ein eigentlich aus Lehm geformter menschenähnlicher Kerl ist der von einem gewissen Löw erschaffen wurde um seine Stadt vor Wikingern zu schützen. Sowie das er nur lebt solange er die Zeichen für Leben in die weiche Ton-Stirn geritzt hat. Bz. Einen Zettel mit Anweisungen in Mund oder Kopf.

Es ist aber geplant das es diesmal kein Wasserspeier ist. Der Grund nehme ich später noch mal auf. :-)

Allerdings hast du soweit recht das ich nicht „steinerner Golem" hätte schreiben dürfen. Bestenfalls Terrakotta. Soll ich es noch ändern?

Och, Sev hat die Elfen noch lange nicht los. Auch wenn er das bis jetzt noch glaubt.

Und etwas kitschiges wird ihm zur Abwechslung gar nicht schaden.

Weibchen... Jup. Hast vollkommen recht. Es sind magische Geschöpfe, keine ´Tiere´.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Kapitel 3**

Am Abend des selben Tages hatte sich Snape vor seinem Kamin ein Buch zur Brust genommen und wollte lesen als er aus dem Augenwinkel ein sanftes, gelbes Leuchten wahrnahm. Da standen 4 Feen auf seinem Beistelltischchen, winzige Beutel in ihren Händen. Alle gelb bis auf eine kleinere die Grün war und sich an den Glockenblumen-Rocksaum einer der Älteren hielt.  
"Oh, euch muß ich übersehen haben. Habt ihr alles? Dann bringe ich euch auch noch hoch zu Albus." Sie sahen sich an und nickten dann mit ihren Köpfchen.  
"Haben eure Freunde auch persönlichen Besitz der noch hier ist und den sie bei ihrer Umsiedlung nicht mitnehmen konnten?" Die Größte von ihnen zuckte mit den Schultern, sah ihn zweifelnd an. Sie vertrauten ihm nicht. Wie auch; hatte er doch die Anderen entführt. Aber wo auch immer er die Verschwundenen hingebracht hatte dorthin würden auch sie gehen. Sie wollten sich nicht vom Rest der Familie trennen lassen was immer auch geschah.

"Machen wir es so: In einer halben Stunde bringe ich euch zu den Anderen. Bis dahin könnt ihr noch alles holen was ihr mitnehmen wollt, hm? Vielleicht findet ihr ja noch Jemanden der mir auch zwischen den Fingern durchgeschlüpft ist."  
Snape war selbst überrascht wie freundlich er mit den Feen sprach aber sie hatten ihm ja nichts getan. Abgesehen davon das sie von seinen Crackern genascht und Taschentücher stibitz hatten. Außerdem waren sie doch so hilf? und harmlos. Selbst der so grimmig wirkende Slytherin hatte irgendwo einen weichen Kern. Wengleich man verdammt lange danach suchen musste.  
Für sich selbst führte Snape lieber die Rechtfertigung an das es nur noch so wenige von ihnen gab und es lediglich deren Arterhaltung diente wenn er sie gut behandelte.  
Später verstaute er ihre Habe in der einen Robentasche und ließ sie in seine andere fliegen, ging nach oben zum Direktor.  
8 von den gelben Feen 1 Mal grün mit sich herumtragend.

Albus war wie zu erwarten begeistert noch mehr Untermieter zu bekommen und freute sich über die neue Farbe. Gelb, das war bisher keine von den Elfen. Der ältere Zauberer begann augenblicklich in seiner untersten Schreibtischschublade noch mehr Taschentücher und frische Sockenpaare hervorzukramen. Füllmaterial für die Schlafhöhlen.  
Er schien diese dort zu lagern.  
Manchmal fragte sich der Tränkemeister wirklich was im Kopf seines alten Freundes vorging. Andererseits wollte er es vielleicht auch gar nicht wissen.  
Jedenfalls hängte Snape seine Robe an einen Kleiderhacken hinter der Tür und sie setzten sich zur Seite. Sahen zu wie immer mal wieder eine Elfe kam, sich ihren Besitz aus der tiefen Tasche hervorholte und geschäftig davon flog. Bald waren alle Feen wieder verschwunden und nur das gelegentliche leise Läuten und Summen zeigte das sie sich mit den neuen Gelben verständigten und sich einrichteten.  
Etwas zerstreut zupfte der Jüngere nun Glitzerflocken von seiner schwarzen Hose und seinem weißen Hemd. Die mussten von den Elfen stammen. Fast so schlimm wie Hundehaare.  
"Du weißt aber, Albus, das sie sich überall Nester bauen werden wenn du sie hätschelst und es hier bald nur so von diesen Flügeldingern wimmeln wird."  
"Das macht doch nichts. Ich finde das sehr nett."  
DAS wunderte Snape nun gar nicht.  
"Warum sind die Elfen unbedingt hier her gekommen? Ich meine sie wohnen doch normalerweise irgendwo im Wald auf Wiesen oder so."  
"Tja. Vermutlich weil es hier soviel Magie gibt. Hogwarts wird nur so von wildem Zauber durchdrungen und da Feen magische Wesen sind werden sie davon natürlich angezogen. Außerdem wird es draußen langsam kalt. Morgen fängt der November an und in ihren leichten Blumenkleidchen würden sie frieren."  
Das klang in Severus Ohren einleuchtend. Im Sommer tollten die Blumenelfen im verbotenen Wald über Wiesen und Blüten. Aber im Winter mussten sie sich ein anständiges Quartier suchen. Das sie Vorräte anlegten und dann Winterschlaf hielten schien ihm unwahrscheinlich. Sie wirkten einfach vollkommen sorg- und planlos auf ihn.

Hm, seine Räume hatten im Schlafzimmer ein kleines Kippfenster zur Außenwelt. Ganz oben an der Wand als Abschluss zur Decke doch nur ebenerdig im Verhältnis zum Schlossfundament.  
Die Hauselfen öffneten es manchmal ungefragt damit Sauerstoff herein kam. Eigentlich war das Fenster von außen nicht aufspürbar aber wenn die Feen wirklich magisch waren wirkte es vermutlich nicht bei ihnen. Eine hatte das offene Fenster auf Grashöhe wohl entdeckt und war ins Warme geschlüpft. Hatte in seiner Wohnung Verstecke, Nahrung und angenehme Temperaturen vorgefunden so das sie ihre Familie nachholte. Was auch erklärte warum sie unbedingt bei IHM in der Wohnung eingesiedelt waren.  
Auch wenn es im Schloss wirklich passendere Orte gab.  
Albus Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen zurück. "Ich glaube ich werde mit mehr Pflanzen in mein Büro stellen. Sie sollen sich ja wohlfühlen."  
"Wenn du meinst."  
Nach einer Stunde etwa verabschiedete sich Snape, ging in seine Wohnung zurück und dann auch gleich schlafen. Obwohl es erst 10 war.  
Er wollte nicht noch einmal das Risiko eingehen so lang wachzubleibend das er derartiges zu sehen bekam.  
Wäre er zu einer anständigen Zeit im Bett gewesen hätte er sich das ganze sparen können.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_**TBC**_

Bekomme ich noch ein

**Feedback**?


	4. Elfen und ´Elfen´

**Chambermaid**

Hm.. Kommt darauf an wofür sie benötigt werden. Man sollte sich jedenfalls nicht mehr von den kleinen Dingern einhandeln als man durchfüttern oder unterbringen kann. Bei der Kälte die Draußen herrscht würden sie sich sonst ihre winzigen H... öhm - was auch immer - abfrieren.

Aber prinzipiell ist gegen eine größere Menge Elfen nichts einzuwenden. So knuffelig und niedlich wie sie sind. :D

* * *

**Shelley**

Ein _goldiger_ Snape. Oh.. Ich bekomme irgendwie das Gefühl das er OOC wird wenn ich das so lese. Hm.. Egal. Er gefällt mir so jedenfalls. :´)

Im Moment sind im Schloss alle etwas Jahreszeitfixiert. Da bleibt das eine oder andere nicht aus. Vor allem Albus wird aktiv. #wimmer#

Hoffe das die die beiden Torwächter Figuren nicht zu sehr ..Irritieren? Mir fält gerade kein passendes Wort ein. :-/

**

* * *

**

**Mag**

Fenster: Guuuut. Ich hoffte das es passt. Bei Severus Wohnung bin ich mir nie so ganz sicher wie sie für mich aussieht. Er ist teilweise so widersprüchlich. Von praktischen Ikeamöbeln, über Antike Kommoden aus dem 16 Jahrhundert bis hin zur spartanischer Pritsche und Arbeitstisch Einrichtung könnte ich mir fasst alles vorstellen.

Rechtfertigung: Severus braucht vor sich selbst eine Erklärung warum er sie duldet. Sein Ansehen könnte ja leiden wenn jemand erfährt das er zu kleinen hilflosen Geschöpfen mal nicht gemein ist.

Kompatibilität Morgengrauen und Accessoire: Ich weiß und ich werde aufpassen. Genau genommen habe ich mir deswegen auch schon einen kleinen Gag ausgedacht. Er wird das ganze rund machen. :-)

Verselbstständigen: Ich wollte es wirklich ganz harmlos und G-Ratet lassen. Sollte halt niedlicher Fluff werden. Aber ich verstricke mich langsam in milden Lemon und ich weiß wirklich nicht ob ich das so durchziehen kann. Sicherlich, es währe vielleicht nur NC-12 aber trotzdem. Es ist irgendwie.. seltsam. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen das der Leser es amüsant finden würde wenn ich zwei Feen eine Beziehung eingehen lasse.

Schutzengel: #iiiks# So wie du -klingst- hat Draco ja einiges vor.  
Die Menschheit tyrannisieren, die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen und zwischendurch Potter für einen netten kleinen zwischen Quicky in ein unbenutztes Zimmer ziehen. #hüst#  
Wobei das nicht ganz die Definition von Gemein trifft. Das währe wohl eher ein Malfoyscher Wunschtraum.

Pottbunny: Und ein kleines Himmelblaues Häschchen zu Weihnachten für Sev? #Aaaw# Wie goldig. :D

* * *

Kapitel 4

Die nächsten Tage waren in Snapes Augen erfreulich unspektakulär. Alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang. Aus Tagen wurden Wochen und schließlich lag der vierte Advent hinter ihnen. Die Schüler die über Weihnachten nach Hause fuhren waren schon abgereist und das Schloss hüllte sich in friedliches Schweigen. Als würde der Schnee, draußen über den Länderein, genau so den Lärm schlucken wie hier drinnen.  
In der großen Halle hatte es durch die verzauberte Decke ebenfalls kräftig geschneit. Gut 15 Zentimeter. Allerdings nicht von der kalt-nassen Sorte. Es fühlte sich mehr wie Watte an - trocken, weich und warm - auch wenn man bei genauem hinsehen jeden einzelnen Schneekristall erkennen konnte.  
Die Flocken knirschte am frühen Morgen unter den Stiefeln des Slytherin-Hausvorstandes. Severus fand das gar nicht mal schlecht. Alles war einheitlich und in weiche Formen getauchte. Es wirkte beruhigend und als er sich als Erster überhaupt an den einzelnen Tisch setzte der von den insgesamt 5 Tischen übrig war sah er sogar darüber hinweg das auch alle Frühstücksutensilien unter einer weisen Decke verloren gegangen waren.  
Geduldig begann er die Zuckerdose auszugraben, seine Tasse zu suchen, die Rhabarber-Konfitüre aufzustöbern. Eine vorbeihuschende Hauselfe in einem grünen Kleid wurde von ihm aufgehalten.

"Ich finde den Brotkorb nicht. Bringst du mir bitte zwei Brötchen?"  
Wenn er alleine war und es mit den diensteifrigen kleinen Geschöpfen zu tun hatte behandelte er sie freundlich. Sie hatten ihm nie etwas getan und Wesen die ihr Leben lang nur dienten ohne eine Gegenleistung erwarten zu können verdienten sowohl sein Mitleid als auch etwas Freundlichkeit.  
Die Aussicht behilflich sein zu können ließ sie mit ihren langen Ohrspitzen wippen und sie verschwand mit einem gedämpften Knall. Der Schnee schluckte auch in diesem Fall auf angenehme Weiße einen Großteil der Lautstärke.  
Kaum eine Minute später fanden sich zwei noch warme Kaiser-Brötchen auf seinem Teller. Butter brachte sie auch gleich mit wenngleich er gar nicht danach gefragt hatte. Severus bedankte sich und sie wollte schon wieder verschwinden als er sie doch noch mal aufhielt. Bisher war es noch nicht recht in sein Bewusstsein gedrungen aber... Die Hauselfe hatte weder einen Kissenbezug noch sonst welche zweckentfremdete Textilien um.  
Es war stattdessen ein richtiges grünes Strickkleid. An den Füßen trug sie einen grünen Strumpf mit weißen Punkten und am anderen einen Weißen mit grünen Punkten. Ebenfalls gestrickt.  
"Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"  
"Sicher, Sir."  
Merlin sei Dank war ihre Stimme nicht so entnervend hoch.  
"Bist du eine freie Hauselfe? So wie Dobby?"  
Ihre ohnehin schon großen Augen wurden noch größer, erinnerten nun an Unterteller. Ihm kam in den Sinn das sie es beleidigend auffassen könnte. Absurderweise waren diese Geschöpfe auch noch Stolz darauf bis zum Umfallen zu schuften.  
"Ich will dir damit nicht zu nahe treten. Ich dachte nur weil du richtige Kleidung trägst."  
Die Spannung wich sichtlich aus dem kleinen Körper.  
"Nein Sir. Beel ist eine gute Hauselfe. Master Dumbledore hat uns Stoff und Wolle geschenkt. Aus denen wir uns selbst Kleidung machen können ohne das wir.. na ja." Sie ließ den Satz offen aber es war klar was sie meinte. Ohne befreit zu werden.  
"Hm, verstehe. Danke. Ich will dich nicht weiter aufhalten."  
Sie huschte weg.

Snape beendete sein Frühstück mit einer Tasse Kaffe und machte sich auf den Weg zu Albus Büro. Der nun wieder anwesende Gargoyle und der Golem bemerkten ihn erst als er schon direkt vor ihnen stand. Sie waren in ein recht angeregtes Gespräch vertieft von dem Severus nicht ein Wort verstand. Es klang alles nur nach Knirschen und Rumpeln für ihn.  
Während er darauf wartete eingelassen zu werden kam Severus nicht umhin die beiden zu betrachte. Jemand hatte kleine Stroh und Papiersterne an dem Wasserspeier befestigt, der Steinmann hingegen war noch mit einer magischen Lichterkette davongekommen. Sie wand sich ein paar Mal um seinen Torso nach oben und wo sie endete vermochte der Mensch nicht zu bestimmen. Doch keiner von beiden wirkte wegen der Deko verärgert, im Gegenteil. Hätte Snape es nicht besser gewusst währe er davon ausgegangen das die zwei flirteten.  
Nein, er würde nicht darüber nachdenken.  
Nachdem er den beiden das Passwort genannt hatte (Sahnehäubchen) drehte sich die Treppe mit ihm nach oben und er klopfte an.

"Ja Bitte?"  
Albus saß am Schreibtisch und vor ihm auf der Schreibfläche tummelten sich etwa 15 grüne Blumenfeen. Severus konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern das es so viele dieser speziellen Farbe gewesen waren.  
"Ah, Severus. Setz dich doch." Das Glitzern in den hellblauen Augen war heute wieder besonders stark wie der Slytherin mehr nebenbei bemerkte. Aus der Nähe erkannte Severus nun auch was die kleinen Geschöpfe hier so versammelt taten.  
Winzigkleine rote Kleider oder Hosen und Hemden lagen herum. Wurden anprobiert und je nach dem ein Fitzelchen geschrumpft oder vergrößert bis es passte. Albus kleidete seine winzigen Freunde also gerade weihnachtlich ein.  
Severus ahnte das, das noch etwas dauern konnte und ging zu Fawks hinüber der das ganze gelangweilt beobachtete. Der prächtige goldene Kopf schmiegte sich gegen Snapes streichelnde Hand und ein leises Trillern stieg aus dem geschwungenen Hals auf.  
"Na, verträgst du dich mit den Elfen?"  
Die feurigen Augen richteten sich wieder auf die Feen und Severus meinte etwas Eifersucht in ihnen auszumachen. Der Dunkle senkte seine Stimme etwas so das sie vertraulich nur für den Feuer-Phoenix zu verstehen war.  
"Mach dir nichts draus. Das gibt sich wieder. Zumal wenn ich mir ansehe wie sie sich vermehren. Es sind schon wesendlich mehr als noch vor 2 Monaten. Wenn sie so weiter machen sind es bald so viele das Albus sie in die Gewächshäuser abgeben muß. Aber ich kann verstehen das du sie nicht hier haben willst. Mich haben sie auch in meiner Wohnung gestört."  
Er strich dem recht großen Vogel weiter über den Rücken dem das zu behagen schien. Inzwischen war auch der ehrwürdige Direktor Hogwarts, Hexenmeister, Großzauberer und Träger des Merlin Ordens erster Klasse mit seiner Puppenstube fertig und wand sich dem Meister der Zaubertränke und Vorstand des Slytherin Hauses zu.  
"So Severus. Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
"Ich will in die Winkelgasse, Besorgungen erledigen. Brauchst du etwas?"  
Albus überlegte kurz.  
"Im Moment nicht, nein. Aber du könntest mir einen Gefallen tun."  
Er winkte mit der Hand und Severus folgte ihm etwas ratlos. Was hatte der alte Mann denn jetzt wieder vor?

_

* * *

_

_To be Continue _

**Feedback**?


	5. Beziehungsprobleme

**Maginisha **

Oh, ich habe nichts gegen Kommata. Jeder Teil der Interpunktion hat sein Anrecht auf Existenz. Dort wo es ihm gefällt und in seiner jeweiligen Funktion. Nur, wie ich glaube schon mal irgendwo erwähnt zu haben: Ich bin Legasthenikerin. Es fällt mir ungemein schwer Satzzeichen zu setzen. Punkt und so weiter ok. Aber Nebensatz und Hauptsatz und all dieses Zeug auseinander zu friemeln liegt mir nicht. Also mache Kommas nach Gefühl, oder wo ich finde das es gut aussehen würde wenn eine kleine Pause eingesetzt wird.

Deine Weihnachtsversion mit Sev hat mir sehr gut gefallen! :D Ich hab auch schon FB gegeben wie du bestimmt gesehen hast. #lächel#

Und wegen der Draco/ Harry Story.  
Warum zum Teufel schreibt sie so was in ihrem Live- Journal? Wenn es MSTing nicht gefällt muß sie es ja nicht lesen. Oder kann es lesen und dir in einem FB oder einer Mail schreiben was ihr nicht gefällt und wie du es - ihrer Meinung nach - besser machen könntest.  
Ich kann es nicht leiden wenn Leute flaimen ohne einem die Chance zu geben darauf zu reagieren oder sagen was ihnen nun nicht gefallen hat.  
Selbst wenn sie es OOC findet... - Was ich nicht überhaupt nicht denke! Dracos Zwiespalt zwischen seinem normalen Verhalten und dem wozu ihn die Flügel zwangen fand ich sehr gut und vorstellbar beschreiben. Du stellt sowohl den jungen Malfoy als auch Harry glaubhaft da. - Dann ist das auch kein Beinbruch. Immerhin ist alle FanFiction letztendlich AU. Oder?

Das dir die Szenen mit dem Gargoyle/Golem, Den Weihnachtselfen und Fawks gefallen haben freut mich ungemein. Zugegeben es passiert nicht übermäßig viel in dem Kapitel aber ich wollte es mit einem - Gut für die Seele - Gefühl versehen und du gibst mir den Eindruck das es mir gelungen ist. :-)

Für den Clifhanger im letzten Kapitel bekommst du nun ein etwas Längeres. :-)

* * *

Albus führte ihn in seine Garderobe und holte mit einem Schemel einen recht abgetragenen Zaubererhut vom obersten Brett. Dunkelrot und mit Pailletten bestickt die Teilweise aber schon abfielen.  
Behutsam schlug er die Filzfalten beiseite und offenbarte drei Erwachsene und zwei kleine Feen im Innern. Der Kleidung nach waren ein Männchen und ein Weibchen blau das dritte Männchen grün. Die Babys hingegen waren sehr dunkel, fast schon schwarz. Aber sie leuchteten im herrschenden Dämmerlicht sanft peridofarben.  
"Die Erwachsenen sind alle zusammen. Die Kinder soweit ich es verstehe gemischt von beiden Männchen. Warum die Kleinen trotzdem so dunkel sind ist mir ein Rätsel. Bei gutem Licht erkennt man es aber besser. Sie changieren leicht bläulich. Ich kann sie nur leider nicht bei den anderen lassen. Sie sehen fast aus wie Doxys und Fawks hat schon mehrmals versucht sie zu fressen. Phönixe jagen Doxys.  
Deswegen brachte ich sie vorübergehend hier in der Garderobe unter auch wenn es eigentlich zu dunkel ist. Du verstehst die Problematik?"  
Snape brummelte unbestimmt. Sicherlich, nur was hatte das mir ihm zu tun?  
"Was für einen Gefallen soll ich dir denn nun erweisen?"  
"Solange die Jungen so klein sind könnte ich sie noch hier behalten.  
Aber wenn sie größer werden kann ich sie nicht davon abhalten mit den anderen durchs Büro zu schwirren. Sie würden nicht verstehen warum ich sie von dort fernhalten will. Aber wenn sie mit den anderen schwärmen werden sie früher oder später Fawks zum Opfer fallen.  
Könntest du sie nicht mit ihren Eltern wieder mit zu dir mit runter nehmen? Zumindest bis sie groß sind? Es sind letztendlich nur 2 und da es Geschwister sind würden sie sich auch nicht vermehren."  
Severus verzog das Gesicht. Musste das sein?  
"Wie lange dauert es denn bis sie groß genug sind?"  
"Es dauert noch etwa einen Monat bis sie sich verpuppt haben und als Erwachsene wieder schlüpfen."  
Severus überlegte. Wenn sie sich wirklich nicht fortpflanzten und ihn in Frieden ließen sollte es ihm ziemlich egal sein.  
"Wenn es nicht anders geht, von mir aus. Aber wenn sie mich stören fliegen sie raus."  
Albus nickte gottgegeben und stellte den Hut wieder auf die Ablage.

Nun wo er schon mal hier war konnte er sich eigentlich auch gleich anziehen. Im Moment trug er noch einen gewöhnlichen Pullover und Hose aber später würde er seine Festtags-Robe anziehen müssen. Nur welche nehmen? Die Auswahl war beachtlich.  
Severus lehnte sich indessen bequem gegen den Türstock und beobachtete wie sich sein alter Freund durch die Berge von Kleidung arbeitete.  
"Was denkst du?" Ein weißer Mantel mit Hermelinmuster.  
"Welcher Hut?"  
Ein türkiesfarbener mit Sternen wurde vor gehalten. Albus machte ein fragendes Gesicht.  
"Auf keinen Fall! Die Schüler würden ja blind." Sie probierten etwas durch und letztendlich entscheid sich Dumbledore für eine weihnachtlich rote Robe. Mit einem grünen Hut. Vergnügt kehrte der Direktor nun in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück und Severus trottete hinter ihm her. Warum konnte er diesem speziellen Gryffindor gegenüber nicht den gleichen Biss zeigen wie den restlichen? Wann war er so tief gesunken das er auch noch Modetipps gab?  
Theoretisch ließ sich Albus ohnehin nicht in seine Vorstellungen von geschmackvollen Kombinationen hereinreden - er fand einen orangenen Umhang durchaus passend zu einer braunen Samtrobe.  
Doch nachdem sich eine Repräsentantin des Ministeriums geweigert hatte bei einem Gespräch mit ihm ihre Brille aufzubehalten und ihn nurnoch als gnädig verschwommenen Fleck empfunden hatte war er wenigstens bei offiziellen Empfängen und anderen wichtigen Veranstaltungen bereit sich von Severus an allzu ausgefallenen Variationen hindern zu lassen. Der Slytherin hegte insgeheim den Verdacht das Albus Farbenblind war oder zumindest eine Wahrnehmungsschwäche aufwies. Für ihn war alles schlicht gelb oder blau.

Severus verabschiedete sich bald - schließlich wollte er noch einkaufen und die Geschäfte hatten nur bis 12 offen. Im gehen schon halb in der Tür drehte er sich noch mal um und setzte ein klitzekleines bißchen Handmagie ein. Färbte den grünen Hut in einen Roten um. JETZT sah Albus wirklich weihnachtlich aus. Genau genommen sogar verdächtig nach Santa Claus mit seinem langen weißen Bart.  
Böse grinsend ließ er einen ahnungslosen Dumbledore zurück der sich den ganzen Nachmittag über wundern würde warum sich die muggelgeborenen Schüler bei seinem Anblick so das Lachen verkneifen mußten.

An Heiligabend kam Severus wieder in Albus Räume um die traditionelle Tasse Glühwein mit ihm zu trinken. Das taten sie schon seit Jahren so und er wollte nicht der erste sein der mit dieser Gewohnheit brach. Albus schmunzelte bei seinem Eintreffen.  
Er war Snape nicht böse wegen dem kleinen Streich, viel mehr freute er sich das er etwas auftaute. Außerdem war Rache ja bekanntlich süß.  
Sie setzten sich in die Sessel vorm Kamin und schwiegen behaglich, sahen in die Flamen. Für Severus unbemerkt tanzen über seinem Kopf einen handvoll gelber Feen Ringelrein. Es sah aus als hätte er einen goldenen Heiligenschein und Albus amüsierte sich aufs beste in aller Heimlichkeit. Ihm war zwar auch der Gedanke gekommen zwei Rosane zu bitten ihm statt dessen Teufelshörnchen ´aufzusetzen´ aber so war es viel lustiger.

Severus fand sich letztendlich damit ab das in seiner Wohnung nun 5 Elfen lebten. Noch einen Monat und es waren nur noch 2. Da ihm die ganze Bande eigentlich kaum unter die Augen kam vergaß er fast das sie überhaupt da waren.

Bis eines Tages das Weibchen - pardon - die weibliche Fee mit ihrem Bündel auf seinem Teetisch stand und offensichtlich zur Kolonie (also Albus Büro) zurück wollte. Er fragte sich warum sie jetzt schon und alleine gehen wollte als der Jadegrüne hastig hinzu geflogen kam.  
Sie stritten sich oder diskutierten offensichtlich und auf einer Höhe von 5 Zentimetern machte die Fee dem Elf eine Szene. Ihr Läuten war regelrecht schrill, sie gestikulierte und ließ ihn kaum zu Wort kommen. Immer wieder trat sie mit ihrem kleinen Fuß auf, machte ihrem Zorn Luft. Die Dritte kam noch hinzu und die Fee wurde noch wütender als der Azurblaue sie beruhigen wollte. Eine Miniatur Drama. Schließlich wollte sie den Grünen wohl schlagen doch der Blaue hielt sie sanft aber bestimmt davon ab. Nun brach sie in regelrechte Tränen aus und schnappte sich ihre Habe. Flog zur Wohnungstür und setzte sich dort demonstrativ mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Aufgebracht mit den Flügeln schlagend. Sie wartete wohl das Snape sie vom Bücherbord nahm und zu Dumbledores Büro brachte. Als währe er eine Droschke oder so etwas.

Severus sah wieder zu den beiden Verbliebenen. Jade weinte nun auch und schmiegte sich Trost suchend an seinen Partner. Dieser küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Wangen und streichelte ihn einfach beruhigend über die Schultern und den Rücken. Kraulte ihn zwischen den Flügeln. Der Mensch spürte bei diesem Anblick leichte Wärme in seine Wangen steigen.  
Severus dachte sich seinen Teil.  
Nämlich das drei wohl eine zu viel waren.  
Und da sich die Elfe offensichtlich als die Benachteiligte gefühlt hatte verließ sie die beiden jetzt. Aber das sie ihre Kinder nicht mitnahm - oder es zumindest versuchte. Fawks durfte nicht vergessen werden - erschien Snape allerdings recht seltsam. Es waren doch auch ihre Nachkommen. Nicht das es ihn etwas anging, nur hatte er den Eindruck das Mütter normalerweise ihre Brut bis aufs Blut verteidigten. Das sie die Kleinen nun einfach zurück ließ...  
Das Pärchen stand eine ganze Weile lang einfach nur so da und hielten einander. Dann wechselten sie ein paar Laute und flogen Händchenhaltend zur leeren Teekiste zurück die sie sich als Nest eingerichtet hatten. Sie wollten wohl die Kleinen nicht so lange allein lassen.  
Severus fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam in dieses Mini-Beziehungsdrama verwickelt zu werden. Da er selbst schon seit einer ganzen Weile keine Partnerschaften pflegte hatte er eigentlich gedacht gegen so etwas gefeilt zu sein aber das Leben machte einem die unmöglichsten Striche durch die Rechnung.  
Seufzend ließ er also das Weibchen in seine Robentasche abtauchen und ging nach oben. Entließ sie in die Obhut ihres Clans.

Albus war nicht in seinem Büro und so konnte der Slytherin unbehelligt in seine Wohnung zurück kehren. Ohne die Notwendigkeit eine Anstandstasse Tee mit ihm trinken zu müssen. Oder irgendwelchen Zuckerkram angedreht zu bekommen den er ohnehin nur wieder seinen Flügellingen überlassen hätte. Nicht jeder Mensch hatte so einen süßen Magen wie der Direktor aber das schien diesem in den vergangene Jahrzehnten vollkommen entgangen zu sein.

In seinem Wohnzimmer trank Snape stattdessen ein halbes Glas 12 Jahre alten Scotch. Die Wärme die bisher auf seinen sonst so bleichen Wangen gekribbelt hatte wanderte nun in seinen Magen wo sie ihm mehr behagte. Einen Moment lang wollte er die Flasche schon wieder verschließen als er statt dessen mit einer Pipette ein paar Tropfen aufnahm.  
Vor dem Teekästchen schabte er etwas mit dem Fingernagel und Azur schaute heraus. Es war das verabredete Signal wenn Snape etwas wollte oder für sie hatte. Vorsichtig hielt er ihm die Pipettenspitze hin und ließ einen Tropfen in die zur Schale geformten Händchen fallen.  
Ein fragender Blick aus einem erschöpften Gesicht traf den Riesen. Dieser flüsterte die Antwort nur. Inzwischen hatte er raus das sie seine Stimme - durch die verschobene Perspektive bedingt - sonst nur wie unverständliches Dröhnen empfanden.  
"Wenn ich mich von meinem Partner; in euren Falle Partnerin getrennt habe war mir danach stets nach etwas Hochprozentigem. Es dämpft den Schmerz."  
Azur roch vorsichtig, probierte einen kleinen Schluck. Auf ein Läuten hin kam auch Jade und trank - der Einfachheit halber - ebenfalls aus den Händen des Blauen, neigte sich dafür etwas runter. Indessen nuzelte sein Gefährte ihm mit dem Gesicht in den grünlichen Locken.  
Severus fand das ganze insgeheim sehr niedlich, hätte sich aber eher die Zungenspitze abgebissen ehe er das zugab. Dann bekam Jeder noch einen Tropfen; was aber Snapes Meinung nach genug war. Ihr winziger Stoffwechsel würde genug mit der schon verabreichten Menge zu tun haben.  
"So, das sollte genügen um euch problemlos einschlafen zu lassen. Morgen werden ihr zwar einen ziemlichen Kater haben aber ich stell euch einen Fingerhut mit einem entsprechenden Trank hin." Die zwei stützen sich gegenseitig als sie in die Holzkiste zurückkletterten und nachdem Severus ihnen den versprochenen Katzenjammertrank vor ihr Nest gestellt hatte ging er auch schlafen.

Der nächste Tag war den Göttern sei Dank ein Sonntag und Snape schlief lang aus. Irgendwann so um 9 wurde es ihm dann aber doch langweilig und er stand auf.  
Seine Haare waren durcheinander, er noch im Schlafzeug und barfuss. Trotzdem schlendere er zuerst einmal zu seinen kleinen Untermietern. Da noch kein Laut zu hören war nahm er an das sie noch schliefen. Es war eigentlich nichts das ihn zu interessieren hatte aber trotzdem schob er sehr, sehr vorsichtig den Holzdeckel zur Seite und warf einen Blick ins Innere. Die 4 schliefen wirklich noch, die beiden Großen außen und die Kleinen innen, beschützend von ihren Vätern eingerahmt. Über die Kinder hinweg hatten die Erwachsenen je einen Arm ausgestreckt und berührten einander mit den Fingerspitzen. Ein heimeliger Anblick der Severus noch mehr für die kleine Familie einnahm.  
Seine eigenen Eltern waren nicht sehr liebevoll gewesen, nun zu sehen wie es selbst so kleine Geschöpfe mit ihrem Nachwuchs besser anstellten als seine Leute mit ihm ließ ihn seufzen.  
Genau so bedächtig wie er die Box geöffnet hatte schloss er sie auch wieder. Inzwischen hatte er sich entschieden das er die 4 hier behalten würde. Auch wenn die Jungen dann Ausgewachsen waren und die Eltern nicht mehr für die Brutpflege brauchten. Sofern sie das wollten. Vielleicht lebten sie ja auch lieber Oben bei den anderen und nur die beiden "Doxies" würden gezwungenermaßen hier bleiben. Nun, das würde die Zeit zeigen.

* * *

_  
TBC_

**Feedback?**


	6. Jahreswechsel

**Chambermaid  
**Severus wird sich natürlich bemühen das niemand erfährt das er da ein paar knuddelige putzige Elfen in seiner Wohnung rumschwirren hat. Und wenn es rauskommen würde... Würde er sich eine absolut glaubwürdige Ausrede dafür ausdenken. Er ist ein Slytherin durch und durch. :D  
Deine Vermutung das er tatsächlich nur zu kleinen hilflosen Geschöpfen nett ist könnte sogar wahr sein. Alles was größer als eine Hauelfe ist wird ja von seiner ätzenden Zunge aufs Korn genommen.  
Aber das er kleine Geschöpfe triezt hätte ich bis jetzt noch nicht gelesen.  
Das er aber mal versehendlich ein Blumenkind mit in den Unterricht schleppt könnte ihm wirklich passieren. #zwinker#

**

* * *

**

**Maginisha  
**Albus ist doch nicht _senil_. Nur ein bisschen... exzentrisch? Eigenwillig? Aber um ehrlich zu sein habe ich wegen der Szene ähnlich empfunden. Nur die bunte Kleidung die Dumbledore nun mal tatsächlich trägt reizt einfach dazu- #hüst#

Die Szene mit dem Mini-Streit ist gut gelungen? Das freut mich. Ich wusste nicht ob es überzeugend wirkt. Sie können ja weder Türen schmeißen noch rumschreien oder Dinge durch die Gegend werfen.

Der Scotch geht auch? Da ist keinen Alkohol trinke wusste ich nicht recht wie es sich anfühlt so was zu trinken, ich kann nur raten beziehungsweise mich auf andere Geschichten stützen in denen der Verzehr von Brandweisen beschrieben wird.

Der Perido oder Peridot ist ein grüner Kristall. Ein Schmuckstein. Nicht sehr teuer aber hübsch und auch ziemlich farbintensiv. Allerdings nicht so heftig wie Smaragd. Peridofarben ist also ein saftiges Kleegrün.

MSTing: Ist mir vollkommen unbekannt. Ist aber gut zu wissen. Wenn es mir mal unterkommt weiß ich wenigstens worum es sich handelt. Gefallen tut es mir aber trotzdem nicht. Kritik sollte immer direkt an den Autor gehen und nicht über Umwege breitgetreten werden.

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später kam Leben in die Elfen. Das nunmehr Duo bewegte sich sehr vorsichtig aus ihrer Schlafstube und zu dem Schnapsgläschen das paradoxerweise mit Kater-Trank gefüllt war.  
Sie schienen sich wegen dem Geschmack zu schütteln tranken aber beide zwei geschöpfte Hände voll. Die Kopfschmerzen mussten mörderisch sein. Als die Wirkung wenige Sekunden später einsetzte wurden sie viel lockerer, wirkten entspannt und erleichtert.  
Tja, Scotch war nicht unbedingt ein leichter Einstieg in die faszinierende Welt des Alkohols. Nun wo sie wieder unter den Lebenden weilten machten sie sich auf Nahrungssuche. Was nicht sehr lange dauerte. Immerhin hatte er ihnen extra eine geschälte Clementine auf das Tellerchen gelegt das für sie gedacht war.  
Während Jade von der süßen Frucht probierte und schon mal für sie essbare Stücke heraustrennte weckte Azur die Kinder. Die Kleinen waren inzwischen im Verhältnis so groß wie 8-10 Jährige Kinder und so konnten sie alles Essen was auch ihre Eltern vertrugen. Glücklicherweise, die weibliche Elfe war ja nicht mehr da zum Säugen.  
Hm.. Taten sie das eigentlich?  
Snape der ihnen vom der Couch aus zusah musste zugeben das er keine Ahnung hatte. Bisher war er davon ausgegangen das sie Eier legten, diese ausbrüteten und dann die Babys in einem Stadium schlüpften das sie schon feste Nahrung vertrugen. Was allerdings nicht erklärte warum die Weibchen dann Zitzen hatten.  
Wie auch immer. Die kleine Familie frühstückte und knabberte auch etwas an der Croissant herum das er aus der Großen Halle mitgebracht hatte.  
Die Kinder schienen erst jetzt zu bemerken das eine Fehlte und Jade erklärte es wohl. Sie wirkten traurig aber nicht so aufgelöst wie ihre Väter am Vorabend. Sie hatten ja immer noch zwei Elternteile. Und Jade würde wohl die Mutterrolle übernehmen.  
Als alle satt waren und losschwärmen wollten kam Snape zu ihnen hinüber. Die Kleinen wurden beschützend hinter die Rücken und Flügeln der Erwachsenen geschoben. Nicht das sie sich nicht inzwischen alle aneinander gewöhnt hatten und sie Severus auch so weit vertrauten wie nötig aber er war nun mal ein Riese.  
"Ich werde heute etwas im Labor arbeiten. Ihr könnt euch also frei bewegen. Um eurer Sicherheit willen möchte ich aber einen Zauber auf Jeden von euch legen. Ihr seit einfach zu klein.  
Es ist ein Schutzbann. Ich muß ihn allerdings alle paar Tage erneuern. Er wird verhindern das ich auf euch trete wenn ich euch übersehe, euch ein umfallendes Buch zerquetscht und so weiter.  
Wird euch irgend etwas gefährlich werdet ihr von einer äußerst stabilen, leuchtenden Kugel umgeben die euch vor Verletzungen schützt. Wollt ihr das?"  
Azur warf seinem Partner einen Blick zu. Dieser nickte erwartungsgemäß. Sah dann auf die Kinder hinab die natürlich auch zustimmten. Es würde viel lustiger sein zu spielen wenn man sich nicht die ganze Zeit Gedanken machen musste ob sich die Eltern um einen sorgten.  
"Gut gut. Dann stellt euch in einer Reihe auf. Ich hole meinen Zauberstab."  
Als er zurück kam bemerkte er wie Jade den Kleinen die Haare in Ordnung brachte. Soweit sich das bei dieser Lockenmähne machen ließ. Oh ja, er würde bestimmt eine gute Mutter abgeben.  
"Bereit?"  
Winzige Köpfe nickten. Ein geübter Schlenker mit dem Stab und jeder von ihnen wurde sachte berührt.  
"Defensis Aureola."  
Das den Elfen natürliche Eigenleuchten nahm in ihrer spezifischen Farbe einen Moment zu, dann sank es wieder auf das normale Level.  
"Das war´s schon. Übrigens, den kleinen Weihnachtsbaum den ich aufgestellt habe; Ihr Könnt den Schmuck gerne essen. Bevor er altbacken wird."  
Die Süßigkeiten hatte er unter anderem noch am 24. in der Winkelgasse gekauft. Zudem noch ein paar kleine Geschenke für Albus, Poppy und seine Nichte. Zugegeben recht knapp vor dem Fest aber am Ende kam es nur darauf an das es Morgens alles unterm Baum lag beziehungsweise daran hing.  
Zufrieden mit sich ging der normalerweise griesgrämige Slytherin in sein Labor. An einem Bäumchen vorbei das mit Plätzchen, Zuckerstangen und Ketten aus aufgefädeltem Popkorn behängt war.  
Es würde unzweifelhaft nett aussehen wenn die vier wie lebende Lichter zwischen den Ästen der Nordmanntanne herumhuschten, aber fürs erste hatte er zu arbeiten.

Silvester brachte ein neues Jahr mit sich. In dem doch alles beim Alten blieb. Einen guten Vorsatz hatte er sich nicht gemacht. Er hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst wo er anfangen sollte.  
Doch das Feuerwerk das Albus über dem Schloss hochgehen ließ und den Himmel mit Sternenfeuer füllte, in allen nur denkbaren Farben gefiel auch ihm. Es waren unterschiedliche Figuren darunter, ein Greif, ein Segelschiff diverse Tiere und so weiter und sofort. Severus musste zugeben das der ältere Zauberer das wirklich schön zusammengestellt hatte.  
In seine dickste, gefütterte Robe gehüllt auf einem der Türme zu stehen und das Schauspiel genießen. Die obligatorischen Umarmungen hatte er auch über sich ergehen lassen und war nach einem Glas Burlichs-Leckertropfen zurück in seine Räume gekehrt. Es war schon 2 Uhr Morgens und langsam war er doch müde geworden.  
Die Winterferien endeten und die Schüler kamen zurück. Trugen neue Kleidung die sie bekommen hatten und erzählten ihren Freunden von ihrem Fest.  
Der erste Unterrichtstag zeigte Snape das wirklich alles beim alten war. Die gleichen Tränke, die selben Fragen, die gleichen beinahe Katastrophen.

Diesen Morgen über hatte er sich mal wieder mit Albus herumärgern müssen. Dieser hatte am Frühstückstisch nicht nur das übliche Zuckergelage veranstaltet sonders auch noch ihn dazu überreden wollen sich ebenfalls mit Elfen zu schmücken. Der alte Mann schien manchmal nicht mehr alle Palatschinken auf den Teller zu haben. Solche Sentimentalitäten!  
In seine Räume zurück gekehrt stellte er seinen eigenen Feen erst mal etwas Obst hin und beruhigte sich damit, ihnen in ihren einfachen glücklichen Leben zuzusehen.  
Das war gut für sein Gemüt und es hellte auch seine Stimmung auf wenn er ehrlich zu sich war.  
So langsam musste er aber wieder, der Unterricht find gleich an. Missmutig griff er nach der Brotdose die mit dem gleichen Knall auf seinem Schreibtisch auftauchte mit dem normalerweise die Hauselfen zu reisen pflegten.  
"Käseschinken Brote. Na ja." Albus umtüdelte ihn manchmal wie eine Glucke.  
Merlin, er war fast 40! Langsam sollte man doch meinen das er schon alleine entscheiden konnte ob, wann und wie viel er essen wollte. Er ließ den Deckel offen und holte noch rasch seine Unterlagen. Als er zurück kam merkte er nicht das eines der dunklen Feenkinder in die Box geschlüpft war und nun ein paar krümelgroße Brocken aus dem weichen Material heraus zu zupfen begann. Er griff die Dose einfach, klappte sie lose zu und ging zum Unterricht. In der ersten Doppelstunde standen gemischte Huffelpuf - Slytherin Erstklässler auf dem Programm.

In der Klasse legte er Umhang und Tasche ab, wartete etwas ungeduldig bis auch der letzte auf seinen Platz geschlurft war und er konnte endlich beginnen.

Indessen hatte Obsidian - die Fee - den Deckel aufgestemmt und war aus der Tasche geklettert. Rund herum sah er nur Holz, die Tasche stand auf einem Steinboden. Doch da war auch die Stimme ihres Riesen und das mussten seine Beine sein. Das alles hier musste wohl ein Lehrerpult sein. Obsidian schüttelte sich etwas, seine Flügel entfalteten sich richtig und er erhob sich um erst mal einen Überblick zu bekommen wo er jetzt war. Angst hatte er nicht. Warum auch. Solange er sich an Severus hielt würde er wieder nach Hause zurückfinden. Inzwischen konnte er hier ein Abenteuer erleben. Ein aufgeregtes Lächeln zierte das feinzügige Gesicht als er sich abstieß und losflog.  
Neugierig wie sie nun mal waren begann der Elf durch das Klassenzimmer zu flattern. Da Snape im Moment gerade etwas an die Tafel schrieb bemerkte dieser ihn nicht und so war er schon bald in den hinteren Schülerreihen. Ein leises Klimpern ertönte als er um die Köpfe der beschäftigten Schüler schwirrte. Einige von ihnen sahen auf, bemerkten aber nur ein leichtes Leuchten aus dem Augenwinkel bevor es schon wieder weg war.  
Einer der Jungen schlug verärgert mit der Hand nach ihm, wie man versuchte ein lästiges Insekt zu verscheuchen. Geschickt wich Obsidian aus und späte in den Kessel. Severus braute auch oft aber das hier roch noch komischer als bei ihm. Der aufsteigende Dampf machte ihn etwas schwummrig und so bemerkte er den Schlag zu spät. Ein Handrücken erwischte ihn mit gereiztem Schwung seitlich und es schleuderte ihn weg. Schmerz flammte in seiner Hüfte und der Schulter auf, dann wurde es gnädig dunkel.

Snape drehte sich um als er hörte wie eine Huffelpuf erschrocken quiekte. Sie war von irgendetwas am Kopf getroffen worden das nun vor ihr auf dem Tisch landete und dort liegen blieb. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, sah zu dem Slytherin aus dessen Richtung das etwas gekommen war und sah wieder runter.  
"Bist du verrückt? Du hast eine Fee nach mir geworfen?!"  
"Ich hab´s nicht _geworfen_. Es ist eine verdammte Doxy. Die Viecher beißen, du dummes Huhn!"  
"Selber dumm. Das ist - oder eher war - eine Fee. Doxys sind kohlrabenschwarz nicht bläulich und sie sind ganz haarig. Außerdem haben sie doppelt so viele Flügel und Arme und Beine. Du hast eine Fee umgebracht!"  
"Und wenn schon."  
Snape war schon halb bei ihnen, fürchtete das schlimmste.

Maggie McCancey - ebenfalls eine Huffelpuf schob sich zwischen die beiden. Sie sah das kleine Leben auf der Tischplatte besorgt an. Dann hob sie die Hände und begann zu Klatschen.  
"Ich glaube an Elfen. Ich glaube an Elfen. Ich glaube an Elfen."  
Sämtliche Schüler und Snape starten sie groß an. Und zu seiner absoluten Verblüffung begann sich Umbra oder Obsidian zu rühren. Wer es nun war konnte Severus auf die Distanz noch nicht sagen. Jedenfalls richtete er sich etwas schwerfällig auf bis er saß. Er hielt sich seinen Kopf, bestimmt fühlte er sich völlig überfahren.  
Maggie klatschte noch ein paar mal schnell, schien dann zufrieden zu sein. Erst jetzt wurden sich die Schüler bewusst das Snape direkt in ihrer Mitte stand. Einige zuckten zurück.  
Doch der Lehrer sah nur auf die Blumenfee hinab und nahm sie vorsichtig auf. Diese schmiegte sich sofort an die Hand die sich schützend um Obsidian wölbte.  
"10 Punkte für Huffelpuf."  
Snape hörte sich die Worte sagen ohne darüber nachzudenken. Aber was würden seine Slytherins davon halten? Sie durften auf keinen Fall denken das ihm dieses #Ding# etwas bedeutete.  
"Für ihr Wissen über magische Geschöpfe. Und 10 Punkte das sie wertvolle Lehrutensilien vor ihrer Zerstörung bewahrt haben."  
Das klang schon besser.  
Er wollte seinen Elf im Vorratsraum auf Verletzungen durchchecken doch River - Slytherin - warf eine Zwischenfrage ein.  
"Wofür brauchen Sie die Elfe, Sir?"  
Auch in diesem Falle kam ihm zugute das er aus dem Stehgreif überzeugend lügen konnte. Bisher schaffte es nur Dumbledore ihn bei so etwas dran zu kriegen.  
"Ich beziehe Feenstaub aus ihnen. Da sie heutzutage so selten sind ist die Beschaffung für Tränke äußerst Schwierig. Entsprechend bin ich auch erleichtert das Mrs. McCancey so schnell reagiert hat. Eine neue zu organisieren wäre sehr teuer geworden."  
Mit diesen Worten sah Snape den Übeltäter an der fast einen von Severus kleinen Freunden auf dem Gewissen gehabt hätte. Wenigstes hatte der Junge den Anstand betreten zu Boden zu Blicken.  
In wenigen langen schritten war er in dem angrenzenden Räumchen.

Nun wo ihn weder lästige Fragen noch neugierige Blicke aufhielten, setzte er Obsidian vorsichtig auf dem Tafelschwamm ab den er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und musterte den Kleinen. Die Flügel schienen in Ordnung zu sein, es war auch noch alles an ihm dran. Aber dennoch schien die Fee Schmerzen zu haben und Snape sprach einen einfachen Diagnose Zauber. Geprellte Schulter, Geprellte Hüfte, und ein Feiner Haarriss im linken Oberarm. Ohne sich umzudrehen rief er nach Mrs. McCancey.  
"Sir?"  
"Bringen sie mir bitte meine Tasche. Sie steht unter dem Lehrerpult."  
"Ja, Professor."  
Sie brachte ihm das gewünschte und er förderte eine Pipette hervor, nahm ein paar Tropfen aus einer der Phiolen auf, die er in der Zwischenzeit aus seiner Robe gefischt hatte.  
"Danke Mrs. McCancey. Sie werden nicht weiter benötigt."  
Sie verstand den Wink und kehrte zu ihrem eigenen Kessel zurück. Ein Blick über die Schulter versicherte ihm das ihn wirklich niemand zusah, dann begann er sich ernsthaft um Obsidian zu kümmern. Flößte ihm etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen ein und sorgte auch dafür das der Knochen wieder heilte. Wegen der beginnenden Schwellung kramte er etwas Creme aus dem erste Hilfe Schränkchen das über ihnen hing. Aufgrund der Größe seines "Patienten" musste sich dieser die Lotion selbst auftragen doch da es seinem Kopf schon besser ging bekam der Elf das gut hin. Bald war er wieder vollständig hergestellt und Läutete dankbar.  
"Schon gut. Aber du weißt das ihr mir nicht nach sollt. Außerhalb der Wohnung ist esviel zu gefährlich für euch! Wenn das Mädchen nicht so schnell geschaltet hätte wärst du jetzt eine tote Blumenfee."  
Er gab sich mühe seine Stimme streng klingen zu lassen. Nichtsdestotrotz flog das kleine Geschöpf zu ihm hoch und tauchte in eine Brusttasche seiner Robe ab, rollte sich zusammen und schloss die Augen.  
Snape seufzte. _Elfen._  
Aber wenigstens hatte er sein Gesicht vor den Schülern wahren können.  
Nun wieder ganz der alte stürmte der Tränkemeister zurück in seine Klasse und begann die einzelnen Tränke zu kritisieren und zu bewerten. Machte dabei reichlich von seiner zynisch-scharfen Zunge gebrauch. Niemand sollte auch nur denken das er nett sein könnte. Immerhin ging es hier um seine Reputation.

* * *

_  
TBC  
_  
**Feedback?**


End file.
